Addicted to Love
by Kris Ice
Summary: Short songfic with Duo stripping and Heero's reaction.
1. Duo

Title: Addicted to Love   
Author: Kris Ice   
Email: wknightmare@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: I do not own Duo or the song, but the Night Club is mine.   
Warning: PWP, lemon

The Night Club was abuzz with chatter late that night; there was talk of a new dancer. Even though the regular dancers were excellent, it was always exciting when new blood came to perform. 

The lights of the lobby dimmed and everyone fell silent, knowing that the show was going to begin soon. The host, a tall, thin man with black hair and knowing blue eyes walked out on the small stage as a lone spotlight flared into being. He stood for a moment before the closed curtain, letting suspense build. "Ladies and gents, we have a special treat for you tonight. A young man from the colonies was just passing through and happened to stop here tonight, asking for a one time gig. I'm sure you're all going to agree with me that this was one opportunity I just could let escape. Here he is, folks, the one and only Shinigami!" Amid the applause, the host quickly vanished offstage, a genuine grin on his face. This little prize was going to make him a lot of money tonight, and the boy was going to make a small fortune in tips. It's a classic win-win situation. 

Moments later, a deep, pulsating music started. It started out barely audible, then gradually built until one could almost feel the beat of the base thrumming through their bodies. The curtain rose inch-by-inch, allowing a soft, fine mist to escape from the stage, spilling off the edge to dissipate into the floor. Multicolored strobe lights danced across the stage to occasionally brush against a lithe form that twisted and turned in the shadows. As the music built to a climax, a plain light started glowing around the edge of the stage, banishing the shadows and highlighting the ethereal dancer. 

A deep voice began to sing, not breaking the sensual atmosphere, merely enhancing it. 

"Your lights are on, but you're not home   
Your mind is not your own" 

Duo moved on cat feet around the stage; his eyes closed. He was wearing a pair of black slip-ons that looked like they came from WuFei's closet, a pair of tight black jeans, and a loose white silk shirt. 

"Your heart sweats, your body shakes   
Another kiss is what it takes" 

He trembled, hands sweeping down to caress his sides, throwing his head back as his hips continued to sway in a tight circle. His right hand drifted up and caressed his lips as his left began to unwind his braid. 

"You can't sleep, you can't eat   
There's no doubt, you're in deep" 

Duo let his head fall back further as he dragged his right hand down across his chest, pausing to play with a nipple on his way down to his right hip. His left hand moved forward to caress his neck and pull at the silk ties lacing the top of his shirt together. 

"Your throat is tight, you can't breathe   
Another kiss is all you need" 

With a sobbing moan, Duo fell to his knees facing the audience, letting his head fall back even further until he is almost laying on the stage. In a flash of movement, he was back on his feet. This time he faced the audience with wide violet eyes and a wicked Shinigami grin. 

"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah   
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough   
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo licked the long fingers of one hand as the other rose to play with his nipple through his shirt. He moaned again as his damp hand moved downward to pull his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. The other hand clutched his thigh as he turned his back to the audience, hips still swaying with need. 

"You see the signs, but you can't read   
You're runnin' at a different speed" 

His shirt was flung across the stage to land like a wounded bird near the wall on the other side. His hands danced across the well-defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. While he was not as muscled as a bruiser or a brawler, Duo had the grace and wiry strength of a dancer, or swordmaster. He started panting, as he twisted and turned with the beat, hands falling to his thighs to clutch at his jeans as he swayed and rocked. 

"Your heart beats in double time   
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind" 

Battle roughed hands moved over bare flesh as Duo caressed his chest. One hand drifted lower to tease the waistband of his pants then moved upward again to join with the other one to tangle in his long hair that moved around him like an aura of chestnut. He turned again, once more going down on his knees, but this time with them spread as he lay all the way back. While his right hand moved down to play with his nipples, the left drifted further down to unbutton his jeans. 

"You can't be saved   
Oblivion is all you crave" 

He sprung to his feet; moves getting wilder and his hands seem to be everywhere. One vanished briefly down the front of his pants as the other lifted his hair to uncover his back. 

"If there's some left for you   
You don't mind if you do" 

He kicked off his shoes, aiming them over toward his shirt as he danced on. He moved through the mist like an ancient wood spirit moving through a clearing in the trees. His jeans began to slide down a bit, giving a tantalizing glimpse of black. 

"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah   
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough   
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo's pants seemed to vanish as he kicked them over to join the rest of his clothes, leaving him standing in the middle of the stage wearing a Shinigami smile, his hair, and a black g-string. 

"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love   
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love" 

He continued to dance, something reminiscent of ballet, but in a style uniquely his own. His hands slid down smooth flanks, on down his thighs, and back up his inner thighs as his hips churned to the music. 

------ lead guitar ------ 

Even as he moved, his eyes seem glued on the audience, making each person feel like he was dancing only for them and that no one else existed in the world. 

"Your lights are on, but you're not home   
Your will is not your own" 

Duo licked his lips, sliding one hand over his rump as the other rose again to pluck at his erect nipples. The hand on his butt moved forward to tease the edge of the g-string before it pulled away to join the other roaming over his chest. 

"You're heart sweats and teeth grind   
Another kiss and you'll be mine" 

His eyes closed again and his movements became more intense, but more contained. He was no longer grinding his hips for the audience. They move in tight little circles that almost screamed with need. 

"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah   
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough   
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo fell again to a crouch on the stage, his hair a curtain barely concealing his movements. One hand settled between spread thighs, the other caressed any bare flesh within reach. 

"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love   
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love" 

On the last note, Duo fell backward, knees still bent, face hidden behind waves of long, silky hair. Everything seemed to pause a moment before the stage plunges into darkness, and amid the applause, screams and thrown money, the curtain fell. 


	2. Heero

Title: Addicted to Love   
Author: Kris Ice   
Archived: , anyone else just ask   
Disclaimer: I do not own the G-boys or the song, but the Night Club is mine.   
Warning: PWP, citris 

The Night Club was abuzz with chatter late that night; there was talk of a new dancer. Even though the regulars were excellent, it was always exciting when new blood came to perform. Heero sipped his drink slowly, watching the other people. He didn't understand why the unsigned note said that if he came here he'd find Duo, but after two years of hunting he was ready to take whatever leads he could get. _What the hell would Duo be doing in a strip join?_

The lights of the lobby dimmed and everyone fell silent, knowing that the show was going to begin soon. The host, a tall, thin man with black hair and knowing blue eyes walked out on the small stage as a lone spotlight flared into being. He stood for a moment before the closed curtain, letting suspense build. "Ladies and gents, we have a special treat for you tonight. A young man from the colonies was just passing through and happened to stop here tonight, asking for a one time gig. I'm sure you're all going to agree with me that this was one opportunity I just could let escape. Here he is, folks, the one and only Shinigami!" 

Heero froze. _What the Hell?!?_

Moments later, a deep, pulsating music started. It started out barely audible, and then gradually built until Heero could feel the beat of the base thrumming through his chest, into his heart. The curtain rose inch-by-inch, allowing a soft, fine mist to escape from the stage, spilling off the edge to dissipate into the floor. Multicolored strobe lights danced across the stage to occasionally brush against a lithe form that twisted and turned in the shadows. As the music built to a climax, a plain, white light started glowing around the edge of the stage, banishing the shadows and highlighting the ethereal dancer. 

A deep voice begins to sing, not breaking the sensual atmosphere, merely enhancing it. 

"Your lights are on, but you're not home   
Your mind is not your own" 

Duo moved on cat feet around the stage; his eyes closed. He was wearing a pair of black slip-ons that looked like they came from WuFei's closet, a pair of loose black jeans, and a loose white silk shirt. 

Heero took a gulp of his drink, trying to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. He'd never seen this side of the 'braided baka'. And why was it affecting him so much? He had just been worried about his partner, hadn't he? 

"Your heart sweats, your body shakes   
Another kiss is what it takes" 

Duo trembled, hands sweeping down to caress his sides, throwing his head back as his hips continue to sway in a tight circle. His right hand drifted up and caressed his lips as his left began to unwind his braid. 

Time stood still for the dark haired pilot with his eyes glued to the stage. His breath coming in quick pants as he leaned forward, the view and the song pulsing through him until nothing else existed in the world. 

"You can't sleep, you can't eat   
There's no doubt, you're in deep" 

Duo let his head fall back further as he dragged his right hand down across his chest, pausing to play with a nipple on his way down to his right hip. His left hand moved forward to caress his neck and pull at the silk ties lacing the top of his shirt together. 

Heero licked his lips, wanting it to be his hand unlacing the white shirt. "Duo..." he moaned softly, not realizing that he'd spoken aloud. 

"Your throat is tight, you can't breathe   
Another kiss is all you need" 

With a sobbing moan, Duo fell to his knees facing the audience, letting his head fall back even further until he was almost laying on the stage. In a flash of movement, he was back on his feet, this time facing the audience with wide violet eyes and a wicked Shinigami grin. 

Heero felt his groin tighten at the sight of the smile that had haunted his dreams. Without realizing what he was doing, he started mouthing the words to the song as he watched Duo dance. He recognized it from one of the CDs Duo used to play when they'd room together, but he never paid too much attention to it before. Now, it felt like Duo was playing it just for him. 

"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah   
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough   
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo licked the long fingers of one hand as the other rose to play with his nipple through his shirt. He moaned again as his damp hand moved downward to pull his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. The other hand clutched his thigh as he turned his back to the audience, hips still swaying with need. 

Heero took another swallow, his eyes glued to the black encased rear. There was no denying now what had driven him to seek out his missing partner. And he wasn't going to let the former Deathscythe pilot go before he told him what he'd discovered. 

"You see the signs, but you can't read   
You're runnin' at a different speed" 

Duo's shirt was flung across the stage to land like a wounded bird near the wall on the other side. His hands danced across the well-defined muscles of his chest and abdomen. While not as muscled as a bruiser or a brawler, Duo had the grace and wiry strength of a dancer, or a swordmaster. He started panting as he twisted and turned with the beat, hands falling to his thighs and pulling the jeans tight against the growing bulge at his crotch as he swayed and rocked. 

One of Heero's hands clutched at his thigh, strong hands digging into the tightly bunched muscles as he fought the urge to drag the enchanting boy off the stage and fuck him right there. 

"Your heart beats in double time   
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind" 

Battle roughened hands moved roughly over bare flesh as Duo caresed his bare flesh. One hand drifted lower to tease the waistband of his pants then moved upward again with the other one to tangle in his long hair that moved around him like an aura of chestnut. He turned again, once more going down on his knees, but this time they were spread wide as he lay all the way back. While his right hand continued to play with his nipples, the left drifted downward to unbutton his jeans. 

Heero leaned forward and barely bit back a moan when the long haired boy left them on, partly obstructing the view of what was hidden underneath. 

"You can't be saved   
Oblivion is all you crave" 

Duo sprang to his feet, dance moves getting wilder as he grew more aroused and his hands seemed to be everywhere. One vanished briefly down the front of his pants as the other lifted his hair to uncover his back. 

Heero took a deep swallow of his nearly forgotten drink, eyes never leaving the unearthly creature dancing on stage, while he tried to forget about how tight his jeans were getting. He felt a flash of gratitude toward Quatre for convincing him to wear jeans, spandex wasn't able to hide anything. 

"If there's some left for you   
You don't mind if you do" 

Duo kicked off his shoes, aiming them over toward his shirt as he danced on. Barefooted, he moved through the mist like an ancient wood spirit moving through a clearing in the trees. His jeans begin to slide down a bit, giving a tantalizing glimpse of black. 

Heero's hand gripped the glass tight enough to crack it. He forced his hand to release its grip, transferring the hand to his thigh, his eyes never leaving that tempting glimpse of black between Shinigami's thighs. 

"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah   
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough   
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo's pants seemed to vanish as he kicked them over to join the rest of his clothes, leaving him standing in the middle of the stage wearing a Shinigami smile, his hair, and a black g-string. 

Years of self-control was the only thing that kept Heero in his chair as Duo stood revealed. A soft moan escaped his control to be swallowed by the screams and howls of the crowd. 

"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love   
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo continued to dance, something reminiscent of ballet, but in a style uniquely his own. His hands slid down smooth flanks, on down his thighs, and back up his inner thighs as his hips churned to the music. 

Heero's hands twitched, wanting desperately to trace the path Duo was mapping out. He ignored the crowd, no longer hearing their shouts of encouragement, whistles, or invitations. The only thing he could hear was the music drifting around them and the boy moving through the mist on the stage. 

------ lead guitar ------ 

Even as Duo moved, his eyes seemed glued Heero's part of the audience, making the other ex-pilot feel like the other boy was dancing specifically for him. Almost as if Duo was deliberately teasing him. 

"Your lights are on, but you're not home   
Your will is not your own" 

Duo licked his lips, tasting the faint salty taste of his own sweat as he slid one hand over his rump, the other rising again to pluck at his erect nipples. The hand on his butt moved forward to tease the edge of the g-string before pulling away to join the over roaming over his chest. 

Heero pressed his hands against the growing tent in his jeans, a feral growl rumbling his throat, eyes never leaving the pale figure tantalizingly moving through the mist a few meters away. 

"You're heart sweats and teeth grind   
Another kiss and you'll be mine" 

Duo's eyes closed again and his movements become more intense, but more contained. He was no longer grinding his hips for the audience. They moved in tight little circles that almost screamed with need. 

Heero forced himself to stay in his seat instead of rising to satisfy his partner's silent plea for release. _Later_, he firmly told his raging hormones. He would wait until Duo left to go back to his changing room. Then, Shinigami would belong to Wing. 

"Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah   
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough   
You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love" 

Duo fell again to a crouch on the stage, his hair a curtain barely concealing his movements. One hand settled between spread thighs, the other caressed any bare flesh within reach. 

Heero closed his eyes, a soft whimper escaping, his blood boiling in his veins, the image of Duo rubbing himself through the scant protection of the g-string embedded in his mind. He forced himself to open his eyes when he realized the music was reaching a creshindo. 

"Might as well face it, you're addicted to love   
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love" 

On the last note, Duo fell backward, knees still bent, face hidden behind waves of long, silky hair. Everything seemed to pause a moment before the stage plunges into darkness, and amid the applause's screams and thrown money, the curtain fell. 

Heero stood and slipped through the shadows to a small side door he had observed earlier, a faint smirk on his face as he waited for Duo to come off the stage. He waited for the violet eyed youth to pick up the credits and talk to the manager before following him back to a small, but private changing room. He slipped in behind the other and grabbed Duo before he could react. 

Duo struggled in the firm grip of the aroused stranger, unable to get free from the unusually strong grip that held him against a slightly shorter hard body. Unusual strength? Duo quit fighting and looked over his shoulder to find a pair of very familiar intense blue eyes staring into his blue-violet orbs. "Heero..." 


	3. Together

I'd like to thank Shaeric Draconis, Shinya en Grey, and Ink for reviewing this fic.

And I'd like to thank Rocky, lora-helen, Lady Kazune Kikenshi, and amber-goddess for reviewing my other fic "Symphony".

Title: Addicted to Love   
Author: Kris Ice   
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters associated with it. The Night Club and the manager are mine.   
Warning: PWP, citrus 

Duo struggled in the firm grip of the aroused stranger; unable to get free from the unusually strong grip that held him against a slightly shorter hard body. Unusual strength? Duo quit fighting and looked over his shoulder to find a pair of very familiar intense blue eyes staring into his blue-violet orbs. "Heero..." 

"We need to talk," Heero interrupted, voice husky, hauling Duo down the short hallway before pausing, uncertain where to go.

"We can talk in my dressing room; I need to get clothes on anyway." Duo tried to pull away, but Heero held him for a moment longer before allowing him to lead the way to a small room at the end of the corridor. Duo ducked into it, flicking on the light as he moved out of the way for Heero to follow him in. Before Duo could say anything, Heero shut the door and locked it.

Duo turned his back to Heero, seemingly unconcerned with his near nudity as he dug through a black backpack and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. "What are you doing here?" he asked when the silence had stretched out too long.

"Looking for you," Heero replied, watching the reversed strip show, trying to ignore how much his pants were starting to hurt him, as Duo got dressed. "Did you think we would just let you vanish without being worried?"

"You didn't seem to care when I disappeared before," he commented, turning around to lean against a vanity.

Heero snorted. "You usually tell someone where you're going when you choose to disappear."

Duo shrugged. "So I wanted some time to myself, there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, if you really wanted time alone. You're running from something, aren't you?"

Duo shifted uncomfortably, looking away from the slightly shorter man who leaned against the closed door. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "That was very close to a lie, Duo." 

The braided boy growled, eyes darting around the small room. "Leave it alone, Heero." His eyes darted back to his partner, drinking in his sleek form.

"Why did you leave?" Heero asked quietly, walking across the small room pausing just out of arms reach. 

The long-haired boy looked away, staring at the silk shirt draped over the back of the chair in front of the vanity. "I just needed to get away."

"Why, Duo?" Heero persisted, stepping forward to catch the other pilot's attention again. "Talk to me."

Duo suddenly seemed to be fascinated by the floor, but his gaze drifted upward from Heero's shoes up his legs encased in tight denim to the bulge at his crotch. He remembered feeling that hard lump pressed against him earlier. He swallowed, knowing that he was staring, but he couldn't seem to draw his eyes away. And Heero didn't seem to mind. He blinked, his mind finally catching up with his situation. Heero had been turned on by his little performance, not disgusted. Maybe…. He shook his head. He couldn't be that lucky.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked when Duo was quiet too long. He had watched Duo's eyes trailing over him, known where the violet eyes had stopped. He wasn't ashamed of his body's reaction; it was just a natural response to erotic stimuli, very erotic stimuli. 

Duo shook his head again, not wanting to answer, but he knew that Heero was going to persist until the braided pilot told him something. But could he take the risk and tell him the truth? He almost laughed. He was brave enough to face OZ with or without a Gundam, in incredibly bad odds, but he wasn't brave enough to talk to his partner. He swallowed again and scraped together enough nerve to open his mouth. At first nothing came out, but he tried again and managed on the second try. "I … I didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would I?" Heero asked, brow furrowing as he frowned, trying to think of what Duo had done that could possibly make the blue eyed teen want to hate him.

"I like you," Duo blurted out, blushing as he looked back at the floor.

"I like you, too," Heero replied, puzzled. "Why would I hate you for that?"

"I mean…" Duo sighed in frustration, dragging a hand through his bangs, not noticing Heero's hands twitching as he was tempted to do the same. "I was thinking of you," Duo continued, "out there. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was dancing for you in the privacy of our room." He snuck a peek up at the other boy. "I like you like that Heero."

Heero blinked, shaking his head as he stepped closer to brush Duo's bangs out of his face. "Why would that make me hate you?"

Duo's jaw dropped at he stared at Heero for a long moment. The genuinely confused look on the Japanese pilot's face convinced him that the boy wasn't kidding. He really didn't understand. He threw his head back and laughed, causing Heero to frown. One minute the braided idiot had been depressed the next he was laughing; he'd never understand him.

"I forgot just how inexperienced you are in all this," Duo explained when he had caught his breath. "In normal society, it isn't acceptable for boys to like boys. In fact, most people are horrified by the thought."

Heero shrugged. "I don't think we qualify as normal society."

Duo laughed again. "True, very true."

The dark haired boy leaned forward, giving into the urge to taste the other's cherry lips. For a moment, Duo froze, stunned. Then, he pressed back eagerly, coaxing the kiss deeper, pulling Heero's tongue into his mouth to suck on. They pulled apart gasping for breath, bodies pressed tight together. 

"What…what was that?" Duo asked, licking his lips.

"Isn't that what two people do when they're attracted to each other?" Heero asked, arms wrapped around Duo, holding him close.

"Yeah," Duo agreed. "Let's do that again." He leaned forward a bit to press his lips to Heero's taking his time to taste the darker boy's lips before plunging between them to caress the contours of his mouth. His hands slid around the soldier's hard, muscled frame to squeeze his rear. He pulled back gasping as Heero's hands copied his movement. 

Heero took advantage of the moment to nip at Duo's neck. He had never done this, but so far his instincts seemed to be leading him in the right direction. He pushed one hand up under Duo's T-shirt while the other moved up and down over the curves of his rear. 

Duo arched his throat with a moan and his hands scrambled along Heero's back up under his tank top. "Heero…" he whimpered, pressing his hips tighter against his partner.

Heero rumbled softly in response, pulling away long enough to pull off Duo's T-shirt. Then, he paused, uncertain.

"Let me show you," the braided boy whispered; his voice husky as he pulled off Heero's tank top, fastening his lips over one of the boy's dusky nipples like he had longed to do for so long.

It was Heero's turn to whimper as Duo tugged lightly at the tiny nub of flesh with his teeth before sucking on it. One of his hands came up to tease the other, causing Heero to moan softly. 

Duo smirked, moving his mouth to the other nipple while his other hand came up to tease the erect one his mouth vacated. He delighted in the soft sounds that Heero was making, but he knew they had to hurry. The manager would be there any moment to see if Duo was dressed so he could pay the young traveler and send him on his way. The long-haired pilot's free hand slid down Heero's stomach to play with his waist line before sliding down further to run a finger over Heero's fly.

The blue-eyed pilot hissed, hips jerking into the gentle touch. "Duo…" he growled, glaring down at the boy who was folding down to sit on his knees. 

Duo's smirk widened as he pressed an open kiss over Heero's navel, thrusting his tongue in. He continued to make love to Heero's belly button while he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and eased down his zipper. His hand slipped within; and he looked up at Heero, quirking an eyebrow when his hand encountered flesh instead of cloth like expected.

Heero smirked and shrugged. "Didn't have a clean pair."

Duo laughed, sliding down Heero's pants far enough to expose his excitement. The braided boy licked his lips and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the very tip.

Heero moaned, shuddering at the maddeningly light touch. "Duo…" he gasped.

The other pilot took pity on him and lunged forward, taking him in as deep as he could, sucking hard. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling back to stare upward into glazed deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Heero panted, one hand on the vanity, the other buried in Duo's hair.

Without answering, Duo disentangled Heero's hand and stood. He smiled to reassure his partner before squirming out of his jeans. He kicked them away before unsnapping the sides of the g-string and tossing it aside. He reached up to wrap both arms around Heero's neck and pulled himself up to sit on the vanity before wrapping his long legs around Heero's waist. He picked up a bottle of lotion from the vanity and held it out to Heero. "Take me."

Heero growled and closed his eyes at the prospect. He opened his eyes and took the lotion. "Tell me what to do. I don't want to hurt you."

Duo smiled again, pouring some lotion on Heero's hand. Then, he guided it down to his entrance. "Go slow, it's been awhile, but you need to insert fingers into me to stretch me out."

Heero hesitated, lightly tracing a finger around the puckered entrance before pressing in gently. He froze when Duo gasped, but the braided boy shook his head and encouraged him to go on. Heero pressed a second finger in, surprised by how tight the other was. He was afraid that he'd never fit.

"It's ok," Duo reassured him, "You need to scissor your fingers a little before adding the next one."

Heero nodded, slowly spreading his fingers apart, wiggling them around a moment before spreading them again. He continued until Duo nodded for him to add the third and final finger. He stopped when Duo hissed, but began to move when his partner urged him on. He started to slowly thrust his fingers in and out as Duo moaned, leaning back against the mirror.

"Now," Duo whimpered, body begging for something more substantial then his fingers.

"Are you sure?" Heero asked, still not certain he could fit in that tight hole.

Duo chuckled breathlessly. "Very sure. Hurry, Heero."

The dark haired boy removed his fingers and shifted Duo into a more comfortable position slowly pressing his arousal into him.

Duo let out a long, deep moan as he was impaled. He rocked with Heero's slow thrust, refusing to acknowledge the stinging pain that pulsed through him. If Heero knew about it, he would stop, and Duo knew that it would go away soon, or at least it wouldn't be as noticeable. He shifted, and cried out when Heero stuck that place within him that made him see stars.

Their rhythm was fast and hard as they acted out the feelings that had haunted them for so long. Duo whined, whimpered, and moaned as Heero pounded into him, reaching up with one hand to brace himself to keep his head from banging into the mirror. "Yes…Heero…" he gasped out, wrapping his legs tighter around his lover.

Heero growled, nipping and sucking on Duo's neck, marking him as he possessed him in the most intimate way possible. He could feel his iron control slipping; he couldn't hold out much longer. He reached down and stroked Duo roughly in time with his thrusts, causing the braided boy to cry out.

Duo's vision when white and he found himself floating in ecstasy. Dimly, he could feel Heero thrust a couple more times before subcoming to his climax.

The dark haired boy tried to control his ragged breath and pounding heart as he collapsed against his lover, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to sweat drenched flesh. 

Duo wiggled a little, trying to move Heero enough so he could breathe. He sighed in relief when the blue eyed teen got the hint and stepped back. "Now what?" he asked, breath and heart slowing.

"Now, we get dressed and go home so when can get undressed again," Heero answered, tossing Duo his jeans. He looked up and smirked when Duo stood up with a funny look on his face. "Here," he said, extending a handful of tissues.

Duo smiled ruefully and swiped between his legs before grabbing another handful to clean off the rest of him. By time he got his pants on, Heero was already dressed and was enjoying the show. The violet eyed boy added a bit of flair to his dressing, smiling when Heero's eyes darkened with lust again. "Seriously, what do we do now? Are we gonna try to build a relationship or what?"

Heero shrugged. "I don't have much practice, but I thought we already had a relationship of sorts. We're just taking it to another level."

Duo laughed, dragging his shirt over his head. "I like that. OK, so we just make this up as we go along, eh?"

"Sounds good," Heero commented, reaching out to brush Duo's bangs out of his eyes.

Duo leaned forward, a mischievous smile on his face as he captured one of Heero's fingers in his mouth and started sucking on it.

Heero quivered, leaning forward to catch that naughty mouth.

Someone knocked heavily on the door. "Are you two done yet? Our next dancer needs to use the dressing room."

Duo flushed at the sound of the manager's voice. "Um, just getting my shoes on."

"Hurry up! He goes on in ten minutes."

Duo glanced over at Heero, who seemed amused before shoving his shoes on and grabbing his bag. Heero moved out of the way, letting him unlock the door. He opened it to find the manager standing in the hallway, amusement in his eyes.

"Have fun?" he asked, a knowing grin lighting up his face.

Duo's blush darkened as the manager laughed. 

"Don't worry about it, it happens pretty often," he said, good humor dancing in his dark blue eyes. "I can recommend a good hotel if you need one."

"No thanks," Heero said, gently pushing Duo through the doorway. "We're going home."

"Good luck," the dark haired man offered before going into the dressing room to prepare it for the next dancer.

"This way," Duo directed, back down the hall toward the door that led out back.

"Hey wait!" They turned to find the manager jogging toward them. "Here, you forgot there," he said, holding out Duo's g-sting. 

"Oops, wouldn't want to forget those," Duo said, shoving it down into his bag. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a friendly smile. "Have fun, you two."

"We will," Duo replied, escorting his lover out into the night and into the future.


End file.
